An Unexpected Events
by MaedaHikari
Summary: Chap 5 update! Wohoo! Lupa bilang, mulai chap 4 dah collab ama Nakamura Shizuru. RnR plis?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Milik saya…. –ditimpuk staf ATLUS- Maaph…. Maksud saya milik ATLUS…..

My second fic!! Yay,yay!!

Warning: PASTI GAJE!!!

* * *

**Iwatodai Station, 23.00 pm**

**Year 2013**

4 orang anak turun dari kereta dengan barang bawaan masing-masing *yaiyalah… masa barang curian?? -ditimpuk-* Mereka bernama Hinokami Hikari, perempuan berambut pendek yang terkesan urakan memakai topi, Kinukawa Shizuru, perempuan berambut pendek yang terkesan dewasa, Si kembar Ichinose Kei dan Akira, Kakak beradik yang sifatnya nggak beda jauh-…

"CUT!! Stop dulu!!" Teriak Hikari

"Apaan seehhh??!!" Author naik darah

"Gimana lo tau nama kita?" Tanya Hikari dengan begonya -ditendang Hikari-

Author langsung swt tralala dan ber-gubrak ria…

"Gw yang bikin lo pada…… Dah, mulai lagi…"

Back to scene….

"FUUUUHHHH!!!! Capek juga di kereta terus…" Kata Hikari sambil meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Yah…. Aku setuju…." Tambah Shizuru.

"Tapi kota ini besar juga yah??" Celetuk Akira.

"Hei, Hikari…. Kita bakal tinggal di mana??" Tanya Kei.

"Asrama Iwatodai….. Katanya sih… nggak jauh dari sini…." Kata Hikari

"Kalau tak salah….. Pamfletnya ada di Akira-kun, kan?" Tanya Shizuru

"Hah??" Respon Akira. Dia merogoh kantung celananya, tas punggungnya, tas pinggangnya, kopernya, sampe ke celananya Kei juga dicariin…-author diinjek Kei- Tapi nggak nemuin apa-apa….

"Aaakkkiiirrraaa……… Jangan bilang kau menghilangkan pamfletnya….." Hikari memulai death glare, death aura, dan death drop….. eh, salah…. Itu mah jurus Rin Tenchu Fatal Shadows….

Meanwhile, at Bougetsu cave…. (bagi yang nggak tau, di Tenchu Fatal Shadows stage 4 sama 5…)

"HUAAAACCCHHHIIIIIHHH!!!!!!!!" Rin bersin suaranya nggak kira-kira… Alhasil, dia dikejar-kejar musuh… *maapkan author sarap ini, Rin….*

Iwatodai station…

"BAKA!! Bisa nggak cerobohnya kira-kira?! Sekarang kita mau kemana?!" Hikari naik darah.

Tiba-tiba seorang wanita elegan berambut merah mendatangi keempat anak itu.

"Apa kalian yang akan pindah ke asrama S.E-er…. Asrama Iwatodai?" Tanya wanita itu.

"Ya…" Jawab Hikari singkat.

"Namaku Kirijo Mitsuru, pengelola asrama itu. Aku disini untuk menjemput kalian. Karena hari sudah malam, jadi lebih baik kita jalan sekarang." Kata Mitsuru

"Jalan kaki??" Tanya Kei.

"Ya…" Jawab Mitsuru. *gak modal….-di execute Mitsuru-*

"Kalau begitu, ayo, Akira-kun…Kei-kun…" Panggil Shizuru. Ternyata Akira lagi jongkok di pojokan sambil nulis-nulis gaje kayak orang stress yang bikin semua orang sweatdrop tralala dengan ria… *rhyme!!-author ditimpuk sandal Akira-*

**Iwatodai Dorm, 23.40 pm**

"Permisi…" Mitsuru membuka pintu.

"Darimana saja kau?" Tanya seorang cowok berambut putih kayak uban-di tinju Akihiko- Maaph… Maksud saya putih keperakan yamg tak lain adalah Akihiko..

"Menjemput orang-orang yang akan tinggal di sini." Jawab Mitsuru.

"Tapi malam sekali…. Sekarang sudah jam 23.40…." Kata perempuan berambut coklat susu yang seneng minum susu coklat sampe pengaruh ke rambut -di garudyne Isis- maap…. Maksud saya pake heart choker yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Yukari..

"Aku tahu, Yukari… Yamagishi, tolong antarkan mereka ke kamarnya…. Oh ya…. Karena kamar tinggal 2, jadi kalian tidur 1 kamar berdua.." Jelas Mitsuru.

"Bukannya lebih baik perkenalan sedikit??" Tanya cowok bertopi biru yang punya jenggot kayak kambing.. *ini adalah fakta…-di Agidyne Trismegistus-.. Siapa dia?? Dia adalah Stup-, eh… Junpei….

"Ini sudah terlalu malam, Iori…. Mereka butuh istirahat…." Kata Mitsuru

"Dasar stupei…." Ejek Yukari.

"Namaku Junpei!! Berhentilah memanggilku itu!!" Teriak Junpei. Yukari hanya mencibir.

"Yamagishi, tolong antar mereka ke kamar." Kata Mitsuru.

"Baik senpai.." Kata perempuan berambut hijau gara-gara kelebihan klorofil –author ditimpuk laptop Fuuka- yang pastinya adalah Fuuka..

Hikari dan Shizuru dikamar paling pertama. Sedangkan Kei dan Akira di kamar paling ujung.

"Hey, Akira! Ayo masuk! Jangan malah mojok di sana!!" Kata Kei sambil nyeret Akira. Akira cuman ngikut dengan nggak niat.

"Kecil amat kamarnya…" Pikir Akira. Mitsuru yang ngga tau gimana tau kalo Akira mikir gitu, langsung nimpuk Akira pake kaleng minuman Madbull.

"Auw!!" Teriak Akira yang langsung ngibrit masuk kamar.

" Sebenarnya kalau bisa kami tak mau meminjamkan kamar ini…" Gumam Mitsuru pelaan banget sampe yang denger….. ya nggak bisa denger.. Kecuali Kei.

"Apa?" Tanya Kei.

"Uhm… Tidak…" Mitsuru langsung pergi.

**Hikari and Shizuru's Room, 23.59.50pm**

"Huaaaaaaahhmmm…. Aku ngantuk…." Hikari Menguap lebar.

_23.59.55_

"Sela…." Ternyata Hikari sudah tidur. Shizuru pun mematikan lampu.

_23.59.58_

_23.59.59_

_24.00.00_

DHEG!!

"Gah!!" Hikari langsung terbangun.

"Ada apa Hikari?" Tanya Shizuru sambil mengucek matanya.

"Aku…. Merasa ada aneh…." Kata Hikari

TOK! TOK!

"Siapa??" Tanya Shizuru

"Kei dan Akira.. Buka Pintunya!" Itu suara Akira

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hikari sambil membuka pintu.

"Ada yang aneh…. I-pod dan lampu kamar kami tiba-tiba mati.." Kata Akira

"Benarkah?" Shizuru bangkit dari tempat tidur, lalu menakan saklar lampu..

"Lho?? Tidak nyala…." Kata Shizuru lagi..

"Hp-ku juga mati… padahal sebelum tidur masih nyala…." Hikari mengambil dan memerikas hp-nya yang ada di atas meja.

" Ada apa ini?" Tanya Kei…

TO BE CONTINUED……

Haloh!! Ketemu lagi dengan saya di fic kedua saya!! –applause- Kayaknya saya memang seneng banget dengan nama Hikari…. Di fic sebelumnya juga Hikari…. Kalo Shizuru, Kei dan Akira… Itu nama samaran temen-temen saya… Kei dan Akira bener-bener anak kembar. Mereka semua penggemar Persona series dan senantiasa membantu saya dalam pembuatan fic…Oh ya… Saya masih menunggu opini anda semua buat fic saya yang pertama.. Horrible memories…

Dan untuk cerita ini, plis di review….

Akihiko: Ni author banyak maunya….

Author: Biarin…. Di review ya pembaca!!


	2. Awakening Persona

DISCLAIMER: ATLUS…….. Saya hanya punya para OC, kegajean serta keancuran fic….

Warning bagi pembaca…. Fic ini gaje, abal, ancur…. Blah,blah….. –ditampol-

**Iwatodai Dorm**

**Unknown Time**

"Aku dan Akira-kun akan memeriksa ke bawah….." Kata Shizuru sebelum 'menyeret' Akira turun tangga.

"Baiklah….." Jawab Hikari

Setelah bayangan Shizuru dan Akira tidak kelihatan lagi, tiba-tiba ada suara.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?!" Tanya suara itu.

Hikari dan Akira langsung menoleh

Di belakang mereka ada 2 orang laki-laki. Yang satu berambut biru dan berstyle emo. Yang satu lagi bertampang sangar memakai topi beanie.

"Tak usah sekasar itu, Shinjiro-senpai…" Kata laki-laki berambut biru.

"Hrmph… Kau terlalu tenang, Arisato! Kau tahu kan bagaimana kalau 'mereka' keluar?!" Kata orang bernama Shinjiro itu

"Yah, lagi pula yang lain masih bisa... Lalu sepertinya mereka juga bisa…." Kata laki-laki bernama Arisato

"Terserahlah…." Orang bernama Shinjiro itu berjalan ke depan kamar Hikari. Lalu memasuki kamar Hikari.

"Hei!! Itu kamarku!!" Hikari menarik lengan Kei agar mengikutinya ke kamarnya. Tapi, orang tak ada dimana-mana…

"Hah?! Dimana dia?!" Tanya Hikari. Kei menoleh kearah laki-laki berambut biru itu, ternyata dia ada di depan kamar Kei.

"Sampai jumpa…" Kata orang itu

"Hei! Tunggu!" Kei mengejarnya. Tapi dia juga menghilang.

"Kei!!" Panggil Hikari dari kamarnya.

"Apa?" Kei menghampiri kamar Hikari. Dia kaget melihat apa yang ada di tangan Hikari

"Tiba-tiba pistol ini ada di kamarku..." Kata Hikari

DUUMM!!

Tiba-tiba gedung asrama bergetar.

"Wuah!! Ada apa ini?!" Tanya Hikari

"KYAA!!" Dari bawah terdengar suara Shizuru.

"Hah?! Itu suara Shizuru!" Hikari langsung berlari ke arah tangga sambil membawa pistol di tangannya

"Hikari!! Tunggu!!" Kei mengejarnya.

_**Shizuru's and Akira's Time**_

"Ukh!" Akira melompat mundur dari serangan monster yang bentuknya nggak jelas itu.

"Hmm… Boleh juga…" Kata orang bersyal kuning.

"Shizuru!! Akira!!" Hikari datang dari lantai atas bersama Kei.

"Hikari! Kei-kun!" Panggil Shizuru.

"Kei! Hikari! AWAS!!" Teriak Akira, Ternyata salah satu monster itu mendekati Kei dan Hikari dan bersiap menyerang.

"Wuah!!" Teriak Hikari.

"Sial!!" Kei melompat ke depan Hikari.

"Artemisia! Bufudyne!!" Terdengar suara Mitsuru. Seketika, ruangan itu dipenuhi cahaya putih. Lalu, sebuah bongkahan es besar menyelimuti monster itu, membuatnya membeku.

"Sanada-senpai!! Shadow itu lemah terhadap Zio!!" Terdengar suara Fuuka entah darimana.

"Oke!! Hrraahh!! Caesar, Ziodyne!!" Teriak Akihiko sambil mengarahkan sebuah pistol ke kepalanya sebelum melompat dari tangga.

Muncul sebuah kilatan petir yang menyambar monster yang disebut shadow itu. Shadow itu langsung lenyap.

"Ryoji-san!! Laki-laki beruban itu lemah bufu!!" Terdengar suara perempuan di pihak musuh.

"U-uban?!" Akihiko seketika langsung bermuka ancur banget… Lebih ancur dari pada mukanya Junpei…-di Brave Blade Trismegistus-

"Aku saja!!" Kata seseorang dari pihak musuh.

"Terserah…" Jawab orang yang bernama Ryoji itu.

"Horreee!! Kamui! Bufudyne!!" Teriak orang itu. Tiba-tiba muncul lagi sebuah bongkahan es besar yang menyelimuti Akihiko.

"Agh!!" Akihiko kena telak. Dia langsung down.

"Senpai!! Isis, Diarahan!!" Yukari muncul dan menembak kepalanya sendiri. Muncullah sebuah makhluk lain yang bentuknya amat nggak jelas…-di garudyne Isis-. Makhluk itu menyembuhkan luka-luka Akihiko.

"Makasih, Yukari!" Kata Akihiko

"……" Shizuru hanya tercengang melihat itu semua. Dia tidak sadar ada shadow yang mengincarnya

"Awas!! Shizuru!!" Hikari langsung nekat melompat ke depan Shizuru

"Akh!!" Hikari terpental ke belakang dan membentur tembok karena terkena serangan shadow itu, yang juga membuatnya pingsan

"Hi….Hikari??" Panggil Shizuru. Hikari tak merespon. Shizuru tanpa ragu langsung mengambil pistol yang dibawa Hikari.

"Kau takkan kumaafkan…" Shizuru mengarahkan pistol ke kepalanya.

DUARR!!

"_Thou art i…"_

"_And I am thou…"_

"_From the sea of thy soul…"_

"_I've come…"_

"_I am Iris…"_

Muncul makhluk lain berbaju putih dan berambut panjang berwarna kuning keemasan.

"Dia… Persona-user?!" Tanya Yukari

"Aku dapat melihatnya…. Kelemahan monster yang menyerang Hikari… Majulah… Iris!! Panta Rhei!!" Shizuru meng cast Panta Rhei… Tau dari mana tu anak…-digebuk-

Muncullah sebuah angin topan yang menyapu shadow yang baru saja menyerang Hikari.

"Apa?! Kupikir dia Support Type?!" Tanya Fuuka

"Berarti kemampuannya mirip Mitsuru…" Kata Akihiko

"Tidak... Ini melebihi Kirijo-senpai… Yang dimilikinya adalah Full Analysis… Dia dapat mencakup keduanya…" Kata Fuuka

"Athena! Samarecarm!" Seorang robot yang tak lain adalah Aigis muncul dan megeluarkan personanya, Athena (penjelasannya kepanjangan….-digampar karna males-)

Tubuh Hikari diselimuti cahaya putih. Tiba-tiba Hikari terbangun.

"Hnn?? Ada apa??" Tanya Hikari

"Ryoji-san!! Robot itu lemah zio!" Kata perempuan dari pihak musuh

"Ryoji?! Kau RYOJI?!" Tanya Aigis

"Wah,wah…. Bukankah itu Aigis-san? Senang bertemu denganmu lagi…" Kata Ryoji

"Kupikir kau sudah mati?!"

"Aku bangkit saat Nyx akan bangkit… Singkatnya.. Aku tak bisa mati…" Kata Ryoji tenang

"N-Nyx??" Semua langsung tercengang mendengar nama Nyx…

"Kesempatan!! Rokuten Maoh! Ziodyne!!" Teriak seorang laki-laki dari pihak musuh.

Sebuah kilatan listrik menyambar Aigis.

"Aakkhh!!" Aigis langsung down.

"Yeaahh!! Sekali lagi, Kanji-kun!! Serang perempuan berjaket pink itu!! Kelemahan mereka sama!" Kata perempuan itu

"Oke!! Rokuten Maoh!! Ziodyne!" Teriak laki-laki bernama Kanji itu

"Kyaa!!" Yukari kena telak. Dia pun down

"Yukari?!" Mitsuru menoleh ke arah Yukari.

"Ah! Perempuan itu lemah Agi! Senpai!"

"Amaterasu!! Agidyne!" Seorang perempuan meng cast Agidyne ke arah Mitsuru

"Ukh!" Mitsuru kena telak, dia down.

"Kacau… Para senpai kalah…." Pikir Hikari

"Shizuru!! Pinjam pistolnya!!" Teriak Akira. Shizuru melempar pistolnya ke arah Akira. Akira melompat untuk menangkapnya.

"Hraaaaahh!!" Akira mengarahkan pistolnya ke kepalanya.

DUAARR!!

"_Thou art i…"_

"_And I am thou…"_

"_From the sea of thy soul…"_

"_I've come…"_

"_I am Poseidon…"_

"_Ruler of the Ocean…"_

Akira men summon personanya. Makhluk berwarna kebiruan dan bersenjatakan Double Naginata.

"Bagus! Poseidon! Agneyastra!!" Akira meng cast Agneyastra. Tiba-tiba muncul batu-batu meteor (betul toh?), yang megantam pihak musuh.

"Tch!!" Ryoji berhasil menghindar.

"Gawat Ryoji-san!! Dia tak punya kelemahan!!" Kata perempuan itu.

"Hm… Kalau begitu, langsung saja…" Ryoji bergerak dengan cepat ke belakang Akira, lalu memukul Akira dari belakang.

"Agh!!" Teriak Akira. Dia terjatuh, dan pistolnya diambil Ryoji.

"Akira!!" Teriak Kei. Kei langsung mengambil Evoker Yukari yang terjatuh di dekatnya, lalu mengarahkannya ke pelipis nya. Tangannya gemetar.

"Hraaaahhh!! Persona!!"

"Kuberikan milikku…" Terdengar suara di kepala Kei.

"_Thou art i…"_

"_And I am thou…"_

"_From the sea of thy soul…"_

"_I've come…"_

"_The Instrumentalist of Mysteries…"_

"_I am Orpheus…"_

Makhluk berwarna pale_ silver _itu meraung keras.

"I-itu..?!" Tanya Fuuka

"O-orpheus… Persona Arisato-kun!!" Kata Yukari

Makhluk bernama Orpheus itu mengeluarkan serangan gelombang supersonik nya dari speaker di perut…..nya? –Dihajar Orpheus-. Suara itu memekakkan telinga. Salah satu shadow menyerang Kei sebelum menghilang.

"Akh!!" Kei terjatuh. Personanya menghilang.

"Kei!!" Hikari berlari kearah Kei. Hikari mengambil pistol yang dijatuhkan Kei. Dia mengarahkannya ke pelipisnya.

"Per…so…na…"

DUARR!!

"_Thou art i…"_

"_And I am thou…"_

"_From the sea of thy soul…"_

"_I've come…"_

"_I am Aphrodite…"_

Makhluk berambut hitam panjang itu mengayunkan tongkatnya.

"Shizuru!! Gabungkan seranganmu denganku!!" Kata Hikari

"Baiklah!!" Shizuru mengeluarkan personanya

"Majulah, Aphrodite!! The Beauty of Nature!!" Teriak Hikari.

Serangan itu berupa Angin dan Api yang menyapu seluruh musuh. Dan menyembuhkan luka semuanya. Ryoji tidak dapat menghindar, dia terjatuh.

"Ryoji-san!! Sebaiknya kita mundur!!" Kata perempuan di pihak musuh.

"Ugh… Ya… Lebih baik…" Kata Ryoji sambil berusaha berdiri. Dia mengeluarkan personanya, Thanatos, dan meng cast Trafuri *emang ada? Adain ajah!! –digampar-*

"Dia kabur?" Tanya Yukari.

"Tampaknya… untuk sekarang…" Jawab Mitsuru

"Ryoji bilang… Nyx??" Tanya Akihiko

TO BE CONTINUED………

Yak! Chap 2 Updettt!! Horeee!! –ditendang gara2 lebay-… Makan banyak waktu bikinnya… Soalnya nyari dulu Persona buat Hikari dkk. Dan kenapa saya jadi ngaco??!! Anda tahu kan, letak ke ngaco an saya?

Dan tampaknya jawaban dari pertanyaan **Iwanishi Nana**-san… Ini adalah crossover… Tapi P3 Vs P4

Dan saya bakal mencantumkan biodata Hikari dkk..

**Hinokami Hikari**

Umur: 16 tahun

Ciri-ciri: Rambut warna coklat, pendek agak urakan, sifat tomboy, rada telmi, sering nekat.

Hal yang disukai: Makan, Tidur, nimpukin Akira (?), main game.

Persona: Aphrodite and ?? of the Priestess Arcana

Weapon: Fists and Kicks

**Kinukawa Shizuru**

Umur: 16 tahun

Ciri-ciri: Rambut warna hitam, pendek lurus sebahu, sifat dewasa, senang menyendiri.

Hal yang Disukai: Membaca buku, menggambar, main Nintendogs di NDS.

Persona: Iris and ?? of the Empress Arcana

Weapon: Bow and Arrow

**Ichinose Akira**

Umur: 16 tahun

Ciri-ciri: Rambut warna coklat, sifat rada ngaco, nggak nyambung, agility yang bagus, lebih perhatian sedikit daripada Kei, terutama ke Shizuru.

Hal yang disukai: Ngerepotin diri sendiri, main psp.

Persona: Poseidon and ?? of the Emperor Arcana

Weapon: 1 kunai

**Ichinose Kei**

Umur: 16 tahun

Ciri-ciri: Rambut warna coklat, masih agak ngaco tapi nggak separah kakaknya, jago olahraga, perhatian, terutama terhadap Hikari.

Hal yang disukai: Dengerin musik, main psp.

Persona: Orpheus of the Fool Arcana

?? and ?? of the Justice Arcana

Weapon: 1h sword

Plis di review and jangan bunuh, bakar ato cincang saya *peace*


	3. Welcome to the Velvet Room

Disclaimer: Atlus…

Hehe, Minna… Saya meng apdet lagi nih… Idenya lagi mengalir (emang sungai???) sampe-sampe nggak bisa dibendung trus meluap… (Wah! Banjirr!!! –dihajar-)

Masa yang nge ripiu cuman 2 orang di chappie sebelumna?? Sedih nih… Ripiu yang banyak donk… Saya kan jadi nggak tau mau lanjut apa nggak??

* * *

"Ryoji bilang… Nyx?"

* * *

**Dormitory, Dark Hour**

"Apa maksudnya?! Bukankah Nyx sudah disegel?!" Tanya Akihiko, frustrasi.

"Tenanglah, Akihiko…" Ujar Mitsuru.

"Tapi, tetap saja… Yang menjaga segel itu bukan sembarang orang, senpai… Tapi 'Dia'…" Ujar Yukari.

"_Dia?" _Pikir Kei. Lalu, dia menatap Hikari. Pandangan mata Hikari kosong, napasnya memburu, badannya berkeringat. "Kau tak apa, Hikari?" Tanya Kei.

"……" Hikari diam, tidak merespon.

"Hikari?" Shizuru mendekati Hikari.

BRUKK

Tiba-tiba, Hikari terjatuh, dia pingsan.

"Hikari!!" Teriak Kei dan Shizuru bersamaan. Kei langsung menangkap tubuh Hikari sebelum dia membentur tanah.. Eh, lantai…

"Hikari? Hikari?!" Panggil Shizuru panik.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Mitsuru sambil mendekati mereka.

"Hikari pingsan!" Ujar Kei.

"Dia kelelahan… Lebih baik kalian bawa ke kamarnya…" Kata seseorang dari luar.

"Siapa itu?!" Akira yang sejak tadi diam langsung siaga, dan berdiri di depan calon adik ipar*nya itu –dihajar Hikari-. Kedua orang itu menunjukkan diri (kok nunjuk diri sendiri? –dibunuh-).

"Kami bukan musuh, iya kan, Naoto?" Ujar seorang laki-laki rambut abu-abu, yang tak lain adalah Seta Souji. Yang dipanggil Naoto hanya mengangguk.

"Coba kuperiksa keadaannya…" Naoto mendekati Hikari. "Dia tidak apa, hanya kelelahan seperti yang dibilang tadi--… Ada apa?" Tanya Naoto saat sadar kalau Kei sejak tadi memperhatikannya.

"Kau…cewek?" Tanya Kei. Naoto tampak terkejut namun dia mengangguk.

"Tahu darimana?" Tanya Naoto.

"Nah, mulai lagi tuh, 'keahlian*' Kei…" Goda Akira. Kei menatap Akira dengan tajam.

"Ehm, Akira… Daripada berdiri disitu dan menggoda adikmu, kenapa kau tidak membantu dia memindahkan Hikari ke kamar?" Tanya Shizuru pada Akira.

"Iya deh… Tapi kayaknya nggak usah…" Ujar Akira saat melihat Hikari digendong bridal style oleh Kei menuju kamarnya.

"Eh?" Shizuru menoleh, dan melihat mereka berdua.

Yang lain ikut menoleh…

"_Kapan ya, aku bakal begitu?" _(Yukari)

"_Wiih, mantep! Fuuka mau nggak ya, kugituin?" _(Junpei)

"_Ah… Junpei-kun kok menatapku seperti itu sih?" _(Fuuka)

"_Kok aku ngeliat mereka kayak aku ama Mitsuru dalem mimpi ya?" _(Akihiko)

"_Hmm…Aku bisa nebak apa yang dipikirkan Akihiko sekarang…" _(Mitsuru)

"_Hmm, mereka pacaran??" _(Ken)

"_Aku mah nggak bisa begitu…" _(Koromaru)

"_Cara manusia menggendong orang lain memang menarik…" _(Aigis)

"_Aku pengen begitu ama Naoto…" _(Souji)

"_Akh… Kayaknya aku tahu senpai lagi pengen apa…" _(Naoto)

"_Kok mereka diem semua ya??" _Batin Kei. Sebenernya dia malu juga, didepan orang banyak menggendong Hikari seperti itu. Tapi Kei tahu, dia harus sopan sama cewek, kayak si rambut nanas.

**Meanwhile…**

"Huatchuu!!" Si rambut nanas bersin di depan pacarnya.

"Nape lo?" Tanya si cewek kuncir 4.

"Nggak…" Jawab si rambut nanas singkat. "Aku kayaknya diomongin orang… mendokusei…"

**Uh… Back to story, Minna!**

Setelah Kei dan Hikari pergi keatas, Shizuru dan Akira menyusul mereka berdua. Tinggalah SEES dan Dua anggota Investigation team.

"Jadi… Kalian juga Persona Users?" Tanya Mitsuru.

"Ya, benar, Kirijo-san…" Ujar Naoto.

"Darimana kau tahu nama keluargaku Kirijo?" Tanya Mitsuru.

"Ajaib! Padahal Senpai nggak pernah ngasih tau!" Ujar Junpei kagum.

"Um, di meja resepsionis ini ada daftar nama orang-orang yang tinggal disini beserta fotonya…" Ujar Naoto sambil menunjuk meja resepsionis disebelahnya.

"Oh…" SEES sweatdrop.

"Uh, kami akan jelaskan semuanya besok. Kami sedikit mengerti apa yang terjadi." Kata Souji membuyarkan kekecewaan SEES.

"Baiklah, Naoto, kau sekamar dengan Yukari dan--…"

"Seta. Seta Souji…" Ujar Souji.

"Baiklah, Naoto, kau bersama Yukari, dia yang memakai jaket pink. Dan Seta, kau bersama Akihiko, yang pakai jaket merah." Jelas Mitsuru.

"Baiklah… Ayo, Naoto…" Ajak Yukari. Naoto mengangguk, lalu mengikuti Yukari keatas.

"Hmm, Seta, Ayo…"Ajak Akihiko. Souji tersenyum dan mengangguk, lalu mengikuti Akihiko.

* * *

**Yukari's Room**

"Selamat datang di kamarku…" Ujar Yukari sambil mempersilahkan Naoto masuk.

"Permisi…" Gumam Naoto pelan.

Didalam kamar, Yukari melepaskan jaket pinknya yang menyembunyikan armor lengkap yang dipakainya. Naoto terkejut.

"Jadi, senpai juga memakai armor setebal itu?" Ujar Naoto kaget.

"Ya, karena dalam tim, Aku dan Mitsuru-senpai adalah Healer. Tapi, aku yang lebih merujuk kesana. Aku tak punya skill physical maupun buff atau debuff…" Ujar yukari. "Jadi, keselamatan itu penting…" Yukari melepaskan seluruh armornya, sebenarnya dia daritadi hanya memakai piyama dibawah armor dan jaketnya.

"Hmm, aku bukan tipe healer." Gumam Naoto. "Anggota kami yang healer tidak disini… Paling hanya senpai yang bisa menyimpan lebih dari satu persona…" Ujar Naoto.

"Hah?! Seta-kun bisa menyimpan lebih dari satu persona?!" Tanya Yukari. _"Mirip…dengan 'dia'…" _Pikir Yukari. Naoto mengangguk lalu melepaskan topinya dan membenarkan tatanan rambutnya. Yukari yang melihatnya hanya terbengong-bengong karena ketampanan makhluk wanita didepannya ini... (lebay amaat…)

"Um, ada apa ya?" Tanya Naoto yang membuyarkan lamunan Yukari.

"Ah, tidak… Oh ya… Apa personamu?" Tanya Yukari.

"Yamato Takeru of the Fortune Arcana. Bagaimana dengan senpai?" Tanya Naoto.

"Isis of the Lovers Arcana. Oh ya, kau pakai saja piyamaku…" Ujar yukari sambil menyerahkan sebuah piyama terusan pada Naoto. Seketika, wajah Naoto memerah.

"Umm, piyama terusan??" Tanya Naoto. Yukari mengangguk.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Yukari.

"A-aku belum pernah memakai yang begini…" Ujar Naoto dengan jujur. Yukari agak kaget, namun…

"Oh well, Naoto-kun… Aku hanya punya ini jadi… Kau harus memakainya…" Ujar Yukari. Muka Naoto memerah lagi, tapi dia mengambil piyama itu, lalu pergi kekamar mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya. Yukari yang nggak tau kesambet apaan langsung nyiapin kamera.

Setelah 5 menit, pintu kamar Yukari diketuk.

"Umm, Takeba-senpai… Ini Naoto…" Kata Naoto dari balik pintu.

"Masuk saja Naoto-kun…" Jawab Yukari.

CKLEK

Naoto membuka pintunya, lalu…

"Naoto-kun!! Buncis!!" Kata Yukari.

"B-buncis??"

JPRET!!

Terdengar suara kamera.

"Eh?!" Naoto kaget.

"Yess! Berhasil!! Kau tampak lucu Naoto…" Ujar Yukari sambil memperhatikan Naoto memakai piyama terusan berwarna biru miliknya.

"Aaah!! S-senpai!!!" Naoto hampir berteriak.

* * *

**Akihiko's Room**

"Selamat datang dikamarku…" Ujar Akihiko, mempersilahkan Souji masuk.

"Terima Kasih…" Kata Souji, dia pun masuk.

Seperti yang kita tahum pemirsa, kamar Akihiko penuh dengan alat pembentuk tubuh! Souji Cuma bengong ngeliatin ntu kamar.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan kamarku?" Tanya Akihiko.

"Ah, nggak… Cuma kagum aja…" Ujar Souji pelan. Dia melepas kacamatanya.

"Jadi, Seta… Personamu apa?" Tanya Akihiko.

"Izanagi no Okami of the World Arcana. Milik senpai?" Tanya Souji.

"Caesar of the Emperor Arcana… Ada satu hal yang membuatku bingung…" Ujar Akihiko.

"Apa itu, senpai?" Tanya Souji.

"Kau tahu Mitsuru, kan? Dia temanku sejak SMP. Dan, persona miliknya, Artemisia, spesialis Bufu…"Akihiko menarik napas sebentar. "Dan aku lemah Bufu… Apa menurutmu ada hubungannya?" Tanya Akihiko. Souji mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku tak tahu…" Souji mengganti seragamnya dengan kaus putih polos.

"Hh… Ya sudahlah… Oyasumi, Seta…" Akihiko –yang ternyata sudah melepas armornya dari tadi- mematikan lampu kamarnya.

"Tunggu… Aku tidur dimana?" Tanya Souji yang ternyata belum dapat kasur.

"Oh… Iya ya…" Akihiko menyalakan kembali lampu kamarnya.

* * *

**Unknown place**

**-Hikari's POV-**

"Heh?? Dimana aku?" Aku terbangun disebuah tempat. Dan setiap aku menoleh… Biru, biru, biru, biru, biru dan biru!!! Meja biru, kursi biru, gorden biru, jam biru, lima puluh ribuan juga biru… (Author: Yaiyalah dodol!!)

"Welcome to the Velvet Room…" Di depanku ada Pinokio versi Manusia yang udah kakek-kakek lagi menipedi ama ngolesin krim ke hidungnya yang kelewat panjang.

"Bahasa Manusia, please? Kakek mengerikan yang lagi menipedi sambil ngolesin krim ke idung…" Aku tau, arti kata-kata itu apa, tapi aku males nerjemahinnya.

"Selamat Datang di Velvet Room…" Ujar kakek itu lagi. "My--… Um, Namaku Igor. Dan ini adalah Velvet siblings…" Ujar Igor sambil nunjuk 3 orang dibelakangnya.

"Margareth…" Kata perempuan yang keliatan kayak tante-tante.

"Elizabeth…" Kata perempuan yang mungkin masih bisa kupanggil mbak, ato kak.

"Theodore…" Kata laki-laki yang mungkin paling muda.

"Uh huh… trus, gue ada urusan apa kesini?? Kok tiba-tiba udah disini??" Tanyaku heran.

"Hohoho… (ketawa tante2 mode: on) Akulah yang memanggilmu, anakku." Kata igor.

"_Hoeks… Amit-amit jabang bayi… Siapa juga anak loe!"_ Pikirku.

"Masalah yang menghadangmu berat, anakku… Kau akan dihadapkan pada dua pilihan berat, dimana pilihan manapun yang kau pilih, kau akan menemukan musuh-musuh yang tidak mudah dikalahkan anakku…" Ujar Igor.

"_Ugh… gue bukan anak loee!!!" _Teriakku dalam hati. "Trus??" Tanyaku.

"Aku ingin mempertemukanmu dengannya…" Igor menunjuk kearah pintu di pojok ruangan. Aku melihat cowok aneh yang memasuki kamarku lalu hilang.

"Kau!!" Kataku saat aku bertatap mata dengannya.

"Hmph…" dia mendengus. "Untuk apa aku ketemu cewek kayak kamu?" Ujar cowok bernama Shinjiro itu.

"Kurang ajar!! Dasar stalker!!!" kataku.

"Stalker?! Apa maksudmu?!" Tanya Shinjiro sang stalker.

"Kau masuk kekamarku seenaknya! Sekarang kau mengikutiku kesini?! Dasar stalker!!" Kataku tajam. Dia berjalan kearahku lalu menatapku dari dekat.

"Kamarmu?! Kamar itu milikku sebelum kau dan teman perempuanmu yang tak berguna itu datang!!" Katanya. Mendengar dia mengejek Shizuru, emosiku langsung meluap.

PLAKK

Aku menamparnya.

"Siapa kau sehingga kau bisa mengatakan dia tidak berguna?! HAH?!!" Tanyaku marah. Dia memegang pipinya.

"Kau punya nyali, perempuan sial!! Berani sekali menamparku!!" Dia juga marah.

"Aku punya nama! Namaku Hikari!!" Balasku.

"Terserahlah!! Aku pergi dari sini!" Dia berjalan ke pintu di pojok.

"Baguslah!! Aku tak ingin melihat mukamu!!" Ujarku. "Heh, kakek!! Udah belom?! Ngantuk nih!!!" Kataku marah-marah pada kakek pinokio itu.

"Baiklah, aku juga akan mengembalikanmu…" Ujar igor. Lalu, kesadaranku menghilang.

"Hi…Ri…" Aku mendengar suara orang samar-samar.

"…Kari… Hika…" Aku mendengarnya lagi. Aku mencoba membuka mataku.

"Hikari? Hikari??" Aku akhirnya dapat melihat Shizuru, Kei dan Akira disamping tempat tidurku.

"Ah! Kau sadar Hikari!" Kata Shizuru.

"Ada apa??" Tanyaku.

"Kamu tidur kayak lagi hibernasi aja… Susah dibangunin sampe 3 hari…" Ujar Akira. Aku menonjok bahunya pelan. "Aw…" Rintihnya.

"Akira! Ayo kita beritahu yang lain!" Ujar Shizuru sambil menarik tangan Akira. Merekapun keluar. Aku menatap Kei. Dia tampak… marah?

"Kau marah ya?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak…"

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Khawatir, kau tidak bangun- bangun…"

"Maaf… Aku…"

"Tak apa… Yang penting kau sudah sadar." Dia mengelus pipiku.

"Hentikan… Aku malu, tahu…"

"Kan tidak ada orang…"

"Ah, dasar kau…"

* * *

Pojok Bacotan Author… (Lagi…)

*Kenapa Hikari disebut calon adik ipar? Karena dia pacaran sama Kei. Menurut Readers, sama kayak real lifenya nggak hayooo??

*Kei jago ngebedain cewek ato cowok. Waktu ketemu Hikari yang masih preman SD, dia langsung bilang kalo cewek nggak boleh jadi preman. Padahal waktu itu Hikari preman banget, gaya rambutnya cowok, bajunya cowok, celananya cowok.

Hikari: Author kurang ajar!! Masa ngebuka rahasia sih?!

Author: Suka2 gue!!

Kei: Sinting loe!!

Author: Emang…

Shizuru: Otaknya udah miring…

Author: Nah, Minna… Saya membuka question corner nih!! Silakan bertanya!!

All: Dasar sinting!!!

Author: Emang!! Nah, Minna… Ripiu yak!! Jangan Cuma numpang lewat!!

Jangan lupa menekan tombol ijo dibawah…

\ /

\ /

\ /


	4. We can see them now

Disclaimer: Atlus…

Hmm… Halow Minna!! Ketemu lagi nich! Makasih yach, ripiu na!!

Author: Oh ya, ohya!! Kemaren Best Friend ku nge ripiu fic ini loh!!

Akira: Wateper lah…

Shizuru: Tulis ceritanyaa!!!

Author: Iya deh, iya…

* * *

"Kau sudah sadar?" Mitsuru memasuki kamar Hikari tanpa mengetuk. Kei langsung menarik tangannya.

"Heeiii… Apa yang kalian lakukan??" Goda Akira.

"Urusei*!!" Bentak Hikari.

"Tampaknya sudah tidak apa-apa…" Mitsuru tertawa kecil.

"Hikari, ganti bajumu sana." Ujar Shizuru sambil menyerahkan baju milik Hikari.

"Arigatou…" Hikari mengambil baju itu dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Hey, Hikari." Panggil Akira.

"Nani*?" Tanya Hikari.

"Nanti setelah ganti baju, pergi ke lantai 4 ya." Kata Shizuru.

"Wakata*…" Ujar Hikari.

* * *

Seusai ganti baju, Hikari keluar dari kamar mandi lantai satu.

"Sudah selesai?" Hikari mendengar seseorang memanggilku. Hikari menoleh.

"Kei? Sedang apa? Kukira kau di lantai 4…" Tanya Hikari.

"Ayo, kita ke lantai 4." Ujar Kei, menghiraukan pertanyaan Hikari.

"Hh… Oke." Hikari dan Kei naik ke lantai 2. Namun saat mereka ingin ke lantai 3, Hikari merasakan keberadaan orang lain di lantai 2. Dia berhenti.

"Nani ka*?" Tanya Kei.

"Ada orang lain disini…" Kata Hikari sambil menuruni tangga kembali ke lantai 2. Dia berjalan ke kamarnya, dan membuka pintunya.

"Kau masih disini?" Saat pintu dibuka, ternyata Shinjiro dan Minato ada di dalam.

"Kau lagi?! Kenapa kau disini?!" Tanya Hikari sedikit membentak.

"Ada apa Hikari?" Tanya Kei sambil menghampiri Hikari. "Hei! Kau…"

"Hei…" Ujar Minato singkat sambil sedikit melambaikan tangannya.

"Jawab aku, stalker!!" Bentak Hikari. Mendengar kata Stalker, Shinjiro mendekati Hikari dengan wajah marah. Tapi dia berhenti karena Kei langsung berdiri di depan Hikari, menghalangi Shinjiro. Kei menatap Shinjiro dengan tajam.

"Minggir." Kata Shinjiro. Shinjiro ingin menarik Kei kesamping agar ia dapat mendekati Hikari.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" Tanya Kei mengejek. Shinjiro melepaskan tangannya dengan kasar.

"Terserahlah…" Shinjiro menjauh, lalu menghilang.

"Aku hanya ingin memperingati kalian, tapi diantara kalian semua disini, ada satu orang yang mempunyai hubungan dengan Ryoji. Aku tidak bilang kalau dia adalah pengkhianat maupun penyusup. Dia sendiri bahkan tidak tahu akan hal itu." Jelas Minato.

"Siapa?" Tanya Kei. Minato hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku belum tahu, tapi berhati-hatilah." Kata Minato sebelum menghilang.

"Mereka maunya apa sih?" Tanya Hikari.

"Aku tak tahu… Ayo ke atas." Kata Kei.

"Oke." Kata Hikari.

Saat di tangga, Kei menoleh kearah Hikari.

"Nani?" Tanya Hikari.

"Sepertinya kita lebih baik menuruti mereka." Ujar Kei.

"Hn…" Jawab Hikari.

* * *

**-Meeting Room, 4****th**** Floor-**

Hikari dan Kei masuk ke dalam ruangan. Di situ ada seluruh penghuni asrama, Souji dan Naoto. Hikari berjalan ke sebelah Shizuru, tapi sebelum Hikari berjalan, Kei menarik tangan Hikari. Hikari menoleh dan melihat ke arah Kei. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya lalu melihat ke arah Shizuru. Hikari ikut menoleh dan dia melihat Akira yang duduk di sebelah Shizuru. Hikari menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum iseng. Lalu mereka berdua berdiri di belakang Shizuru dan Akira. Akira sedang sibuk mencari kesempatan untuk memegang tangan Shizuru. Begitu juga Kei. Tapi Akira berhenti karena merasakan aura dingin dari Hikari yang seakan mengatakan 'Awas-lo-megang-Shizuru. Gua-hajar lo'. Akira menoleh dan menyadari Hikari menatap dia dengan tajam sambil tersenyum iseng. Hikari langsung menoleh ke arah Kei, Kei juga langsung menarik tangannya.

"Ehm… Bisa kita mulai?" Tanya Mitsuru.

"Ah, Hai*!" Kata mereka bertiga.

"Baguslah… Dari tadi, kalian terlihat sibuk sendiri…" Kata Junpei.

"Urusei!" Kata Hikari, Kei dan Akira bersamaan. Di atas kepala Shizuru ada 3 tanda Tanya.

"Ehm… Jadi, Seta… Apa yang kau tahu tentang hal ini?" Tanya Mitsuru.

"Ryoji mendatangi kami di Inaba. Teman-teman kami satu-persatu menghilang. Kami mencari di Mayonaka TV dan disana tak ada siapa-siapa." Jelas Souji.

"Mayonaka TV?" Tanya Akihiko.

"Sebuah tempat yang berhubungan dengan fenomena aneh yang terjadi di Inaba yang disebut juga Mayonaka TV. Kami tak tahu nama tempat itu, jadi kami menyebutnya Mayonaka TV." Jelas Naoto.

"Ah…" Ujar Akihiko.

"Kami sempat bertemu Ryoji sebelum kami kesini. Ryoji berkata bahwa Bukan hanya Izanami yang bangkit, tapi juga seorang Dewi lain. Dewi yang akan mengadili dunia ini, dialah pangeran yang akan memberitakan hal itu ke seluruh dunia." Jelas Souji.

"Izanami?" Tanya Yukari.

"Izanami adalah makhluk yang membuat Mayonaka TV. Mayonaka TV dapat memperlihatkan sisi gelap atau rahasia-rahasia yang dipendam manusia jauh di dalam hati mereka. Sisi gelap itu akan menjadi Shadow jika orang yang memiliki sisi gelap itu masuk ke Mayonaka TV. Dan ketika orang itu mengakui Shadow itu sebagai dirinya, dia akan menjadi Persona. Tapi jika orang itu terus membantahnya, dia akan berserk dan membunuh orang itu." Jelas Naoto.

"Sou desu ne*…" Gumam Yukari.

"Bagaimana cara mencapai Mayonaka TV?" Tanya Aigis.

"Cara mencapainya dengan masuk ke dalam TV." Ujar Souji.

"Benarkah? Masuk kedalam TV?" Tanya Fuuka.

"Ya. Kami ingin memperlihatkan, tapi kami tidak tahu jika masuk dari sini, kita akan tiba dimana… Anggota kami yang mempunyai persona berkemampuan analisis tidak ada disini." Jelas Naoto.

"Yamagishi, apa kau bisa?" Tanya Mitsuru.

"Mungkin, tapi aku tak tahu." Jawab Fuuka.

"Baiklah, kuputuskan, nanti malam kita akan mengecek keberadaan Mayonaka TV di sini." Ujar Mitsuru.

"Hai!" Jawab semuanya.

"Sekarang, ke masalah berikutnya… Kalian berempat akan mulai bersekolah lusa. Kalian sudah punya seragamnya kan?" Tanya Mitsuru.

"Ya, begitulah…" Jawab Hikari.

"Baguslah, kalau begitu--…"

_Dokomademo Tsudzuku michi ni wa… Ironna koto arunda ne…_

HP Shizuru berdering.

"Ah maaf…" Shizuru merogoh kantung roknya lalu berjalan menjauh. Dia mengangkat telepon itu.

"Halo?"

"_Hai Shizuru! Ini aku, Yuuki!" _Sahut orang di seberang telepon.

"Yuuki-kun!!" Shizuru hampir berteriak girang.

"Eh? Yuuki?" Hikari tersenyum lalu mendekati Shizuru.

"Benarkah?" Kei juga menghampiri mereka.

"Yuuki ya?" Akira sedikit mendengus, namun ia tidak beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"_Kudengar kau bersekolah di Gekkoukkan ya, sekarang?" _Tanya Yuuki.

"Ya, begitulah! Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Shizuru.

"_Sama denganmu." _Jawab Yuuki.

"Eehh?! Sou desuka*?!" Tanya Shizuru.

"Apa? Ada apa?" Tanya Hikari. Shizuru menjauhkan sedikit teleponnya.

"Yuuki akan bersekolah disini!!" Ujar Shizuru girang.

"APPAAAA???!!!!" Teriak Akira dalam hati.

"Eh? Sou desuka?!" Tanya Hikari.

"Iya!" Jawab Shizuru.

"_Halo? Shizuru?" _Yuuki mulai memanggil Shizuru.

"Ah, gomen ne*… Lalu, kau dimana sekarang?" Tanya Shizuru.

"_Aku sedang di stasiun Iwatodai sekarang." _Jawab Yuuki.

"Biar kami jemput!" Teriak Hikari.

"Hush, jangan berteriak." Ujar Kei. Dia lalu berbisik, "Lihat tuh, siapa yang lagi ber-aura nggak enak…" Bisik Kei.

"Eh??" Hikari berbalik dan menyadari Akira menatapnya dengan pandangan kesal. "Wakata…" Ujar Hikari.

"_Eh? Tidak usah! Nanti malah merepotkan kalian…" _Ujar Yuuki.

"Oh begitu ya? Ya sudah… Kami berempat tinggal di Asrama Iwatodai." Ujar Shizuru.

"_Baiklah, besok aku akan main kesana." _Kata Yuuki.

"Baiklah! Sampai jumpa besok ya!" Kata Shizuru.

" _Ya! Tentu saja!" _Jawab Yuuki.

PIP!

Shizuru menutup teleponnya.

"Siapa tadi? Yuuki?" Tanya Fuuka.

"Ya, Tsukagawa Yuuki. Temanku sejak SD." Jawab Shizuru.

"Ooh…" Seluruh S.E.E.S ber 'ooh' ria.

"Ups, maaf… Aku harus ke toilet sebentar!" Hikari langsung berlari keluar ruangan dan masuk ke toilet. (A/N: Di lantai 4 ada toilet kan?)

Setelah beberapa menit, Hikari selesai dan berniat mencuci tangannya.

"Haaahh… Yuuki akan bersekolah disini juga ya? Jadi kumpul lagi kayak dulu deh…" Hikari bergumam sendiri sambil tersenyum mengingat masa lalunya.

"Oh iya… Kalau aku tidak bertemu Yuuki saat itu, mungkin aku tak akan kenal Shizuru ya?" Tanya Hikari pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ada apa sih dengan wanita dengan kebiasaan mereka menggumam sendiri?" Sebuah suara berat terdengar dari belakang Hikari.

"J-jangan-jangan…" Hikari menoleh belakang perlahan dan melihat Shinjiro sedang berdiri di belakangnya. Hikari membatu sesaat.

"Hm…?" Shinjiro agak bingung saat melihat Hikari membatu.

"WAAA-- mmpphh!!!!" Hikari yang baru saja ingin berteriak langsung dibekap sama Shinjiro.

"Kau gila ya?! Yang bisa melihatku Cuma kamu dan cowokmu itu!!" Kata Shinjiro. Hikari menarik tangan Shinjiro agar dia melepas tangannya dari mulutnya.

"Justru kau yang gila!!! Kau mau membunuhku ya?! Aku tak bisa bernapas tau!!! Dan kenapa kau mengikutiku ke kamar mandi!!?" Hikari agak membentak.

"Tak usah membentak cewek bawel!!! Kau cukup berbicara lewat pikiranmu saja!!" Ujar Shinjiro.

"Kenapa nggak bilang sejak awal!!!!" Hikari membentak dalam pikirannya.

"Berisik!!" Jawab Shinjiro. Hikari menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Shinjiro lalu berjalan keluar kamar mandi. Dia membuka sedikit pintu ruangan.

"Hikari? Ada apa?" Tanya Kei.

"Umm, Kei… Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Tanya Hikari balik.

"?? Boleh saja…" Kei berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Permisi sebentar…" Kata mereka berdua sebelum menutup pintu.

"Ada apa, Hikari?" Tanya Kei.

"Ikut aku sebentar ke lantai 5." Ujar Hikari.

"Hah?" Ujar Kei kebingungan sambil mengikuti Hikari.

* * *

Mereka naik. Saat sampai diatas, Hikari berhenti.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar membawa cowokmu kesini ya? Dasar…" Ujar Shinjiro sambil menyender ke pintu.

"Eh?! Kau!!" Ujar Kei kaget.

"Kau bilang yang bisa melihatmu hanya aku dan dia, jadi kuajak saja dia supaya aku tahu kalau aku berhalusinasi apa tidak." Ujar Hikari.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kei.

"Maksudnya, kami ini tak bisa dilihat orang lain. Makanya kami agak kaget begitu kalian berdua dapat melihat kami." Sebuah suara tenang menjawab dari arah tembok. Ternyata Minato sedang duduk di lantai sambil mendengarkan I pod nya.

"Eh?" Hikari dan Kei menoleh.

"Yah, begitulah… Singkatnya, kami berdua bukan manusia lagi." Ujar Shinjiro.

"Bukan manusia?" Tanya Kei.

"Ya, kami berdua beberapa tahun yang lalu sudah meninggal." Ujar Minato enteng.

"APA?!" Tanya Hikari dan Kei.

"Ya, itu benar. Dan jangan pernah menyebut nama Aragaki Shinjiro atau pun Arisato Minato di depan semua orang. Belum saatnya mereka tahu." Kata Minato lagi.

"Baiklah…" Jawab Hikari.

"Oke, hanya saja, aku punya pertanyaan. Apakah yang dimaksud waktu mereka menyebut kata 'dia' itu adalah kau, Arisato-san?" Tanya Kei.

"Yah, itu benar. Akulah yang seharusnya menjaga segel Nyx. Tapi entah kenapa suatu hari sebuah makhluk bernama Izanami datang dan secara paksa menarik segel hingga terlepas." Jelas Minato.

"Aku sendiri tak tahu kenapa aku disini sekarang. Sebenarnya aku harus menjaga jiwa Arisato yang dijadikan segel, namun setelah hal itu aku terbangun di ruangan biru itu. Dan kakek tua itu mengirimku kembali kesini bersama Arisato." Jelas Shinjiro.

"Hmm…" Hikari dan Kei manggut-manggut.

"Yah, pokoknya begitu. Dan mulai sekarang, kau bisa berbicara dengan Shinjiro-senpai setiap saat melalui pikiran." Kata Minato sambil menunjuk Hikari. "Begitu juga dengan kau. Kau bisa berbicara denganku setiap saat melalui pikiran." Kali ini dia menunjuk Kei.

"Wakata…" Jawab Kei dan Hikari.

**~TBC alias Tuberkulosis *dihajar readers* Maksud saia To Be Continued…~**

Kamus kecil Author:

Urusei= Untuk menegur orang. Artinya kira-kira diam, atau berisik.

Nani = Apa.

Wakata = dapat diartikan seperti I understand atau Understood.

Nani ka = Ada apa

Hai = Maksudnya Iya, atau baik.

Sou desu ne = Dapat diartikan seperti 'begitu ya?'

Sou desuka = Artinya 'benarkah?'

Gomen ne = maaf

Trus ada yang tau nggak, itu lagu apa yang jadi ringtone hpnya Shizuru?? Hayoo, ada yang tau nggak? Kalo tau ntar saya kasih hadiah, dicium ama Souji ato Minato!! *Sou ama Mina kabur*

* * *

Author: Cihui!! Saia apdet lagi!! Horeee!!!

Shizuru: Berisik lo!!

Akira: Iya nih!!

Author: Huwehehehe… Minna, OC baru nih!! Tsukagawa Yuuki!!

Yuuki: *muncul* Nape lo manggil gue? Gue kan appearance nya masih di chappie depan kan?

Author: Siapa juga yang nyuruh lo muncul? Gua Cuma ngenalin nama lo kok!

Yuuki: Ooh…

Author: Yo wess… Wateperlah… Nah, Minna… Bersediakah memberikan ripiu bagi fic aneh bin ancur nan gaje ini?

\/

\/

\/


	5. Kei's and akira's Past

Disclaimer: Iya, bukan punyaku!! Punya Atlus!! *pundung di pojok*

Chap 5 hadir!! Horeee!!! *disumpel sandal ama readers* PUAHH!! Nggak enak!! Rasa karet!!

Oh iya, minna… Saya lupa ngasih tau kalo mulai dari chap 4, saya ber collab ama **Nakamura Shizuru**! *dibunuh Shizuru soalnya chap lalu nggak di tulis klo dah mulai collab*

Warning: AU, OC, OOC, gaje.

* * *

Setelah berbicara dengan Shinjiro dan Minato, Kei dan Hikari langsung kembali ke lantai 4. Saat mereka masuk ke meeting room, Akira sudah menghilang. Yang ada hanya Shizuru, SEES, Souji dan Naoto.

"Lho? Mana Akira?" Tanya Kei.

"Tadi Akira-kun sudah balik ke kamarnya. Katanya sih, pengen tiduran bentar." Kata Shizuru.

"Ooh…" Kei dan Hikari Cuma ber 'ooh' ria.

"Oh ya… Hikari, kamu belum sempat mandi kan?" Tanya Shizuru.

"Bingo… Aku mandi dulu deh…" Hikari tertawa garing, trus ngacir ke kamar. Semua sweatdrop.

* * *

**Dormitory, 2****nd**** Floor.**

**Hikari's and Shizuru's (and Shinjiro's former) Room**

(Recommended BGM: Way of Life)

"Dasar cewek jorok…" Ujar Shinjiro pelan.

"Aku bisa mendengarmu tau…" Kata Hikari.

"Aku tahu itu." Kata Shinjiro.

"Huh…" Hikari berjalan keluar kamar. Diikuti oleh Shinjiro. Saat mereka sampai di lantai 1, Hikari yang akan berjalan memasuki kamar mandi terhenti sesaat.

"Kenapa kau masih disini?" Tanya Hikari pelan.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Shinjiro. Hikari melihat sekeliling sebentar, untuk memastikan kalau tak ada orang. Sayangnya ada seorang anak kecil berambut coklat sedang duduk di kursi sambil minum kopi.

"Ada apa? Bukannya onee-san mau masuk?" Tanya anak itu.

"Eh, jangan panggil aku Onee-san, panggil saja Hikari." Kata Hikari.

"Hikari-san, nggak jadi mandi? Oh ya, namaku Amada Ken." Ujar anak itu.

"I-iya, ini baru mau mandi, Ken-kun." Hikari tersenyum.

"Ooh…" Ken Cuma ber 'ooh' ria.

"Dasar hidung belang!! Lupa ya kalo aku mau mandi?!" Hikari membentak dalam pikirannya.

"A-aku tahu!!!" Balas Shinjiro.

"Tunggu di atas sana!!" Kata Hikari.

"Iyaa…" Shinjiro dengan malas naik ke atas, sementara Hikari mandi.

* * *

**-Shinjiro's POV-**

Kenapa aku secara tak sadar mengikuti perempuan itu?! Sial. Padahal kerjanya Cuma membentak saja… Huh… Yah, dia menyuruhku pergi ke lantai dua, aku pergi saja. Daripada nanti aku dapat bogem gratisan dari dia. Biarpun aku hantu tapi tetap sakit. Cewek macam apa sih dia? Pukulannya keras banget. Seperti pas dia memukulku di Velvet room. Cih…. Aku pun duduk di sofa lantai 2. Tak lama kemudian, teman perempuannya, Shizuru kalau tak salah. Tapi, kurasa aku tak salah. Shizuru turun dari lantai 3 lalu masuk ke kamar mereka alias kamarku. Tapi, tak lama kemudian pula, keluarlah seorang cowok yang mirip dengan Kei itu. Kurasa saudara kembarnya, Akira. Dia mendekati vending machine lalu memasukkan beberapa uang koin di dalamnya.

"Sial… Kenapa Yuuki juga di sini sih?!" Dia mengumpat pelan. Dia mengambil minumannya lalu berjalan ke kamarnya lagi. Aku hanya menghela napasku. Sesaat setelah Akira masuk, Kei turun dari lantai 3.

"Heheh… Kayaknya ada yang cemburu nih…" Ujarnya kepada Minato dibelakangnya.

**-Minato's POV-**

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku pada Kei. Kei hanya tertawa pelan.

"Si Akira cemburu pada Yuuki. Teman kami sejak SD." Ujar Kei.

"Dan biar kutebak… Semua itu karena perempuan bernama Shizuru itu kan?" Sebuah suara berat bertanya. Ternyata Shinjiro-senpai sedang duduk disana.

"Ya, begitulah." Jawab Kei sambil mendekati Senpai.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kau juga dekat dengan cewek bernama Hikari itu kan?" Tanyaku.

"Ya. Hikari itu mantan preman SD." Kata Kei. Diapun duduk di sofa.

"Preman? Pantesan bogemannya keras…" Kata Shinjiro-senpai sambil mendengus.

"Yah, begitulah. Dia pas SD senengnya ngehajar cowok. Apalagi sejak kenal Shizuru. Udah hampir nggak pandang bulu. Yang ngeganggu Shizuru langsung di kasih bogem gratis sama dia. Tapi anehnya, dia lumayan pinter. Padahal sering keluar masuk ruang BP dan ruang KepSek." Jelas Kei.

"Wah, kayaknya lebih parah dari senpai sendiri…" Kataku sambil tertawa.

"Urusei...." Ujar Shinjiro.

-**Flash back, Normal POV-**

Di sebuah SD, bel pulang sekolah berdering. Seluruh siswa berhamburan keluar kelas. Seorang anak perempuan memakai jaket sleeveless bertudung ikut berlari keluar kelas 5-A, tanpa memperdulikan orang lain. Anak itu memakai sebuah kaus putih polos dibawah jaket sleeveless nya yang tidak di resleting, sebuah celana pendek yang diatas lutut (pendek banget) dan topi yang dipakai ke samping. Penampilannya mirip laki-laki.

"Hei, Hikari!! Sini!!" Seorang anak lelaki memanggilnya. Hikari berjalan mendekat.

"Ada apa Ren?" Tanya Hikari sambil mendekat.

"Bantu kami ngerjain Shizuru yuk. Dia kan rada aneh gimana, mungkin lucu kalau diganggu." Kata Ren sambil tertawa. Teman-temannya yang lain langsung menatapnya dengan tatapan horror.

"_Bodoh…" _Pikir teman-temannya yang lain.

"……" Hikari diam.

"Ada apa Hikari? Ayolah!" Ren menarik tangan Hikari.

"Lu berani pegang dia, gua hajar lo…" Ujar Hikari sambil ngeluarin aura pembunuhnya. Sialnya, Ren nggak sadar.

"Emangnya kenapa? Jangan-jangan dia temen lu… Kok lu mau sih temenan sama anak aneh begitu?" Tanya Ren mengejek. Hikari langsung menggenggam lengan Ren kuat-kuat.

"……"Hikari diam lagi.

"Hah?!L-lepasin!! Dasar cewek aneh!!" Balas Ren. Mendengar itu, langsung saja wajah Ren dihajar dengan kepalan tangan Hikari.

"URUSEI!!! Jangan Cuma berani sama cewek!!" Hikari menghadiahi Ren satu bogeman lagi di wajah Ren.

"Aduhh!!!" Ren merintih. Saat Hikari hampir memberikan tangannya yang sebelah lagi, seseorang menahan tangan Hikari dari belakang.

"Hei!! L-lepaskan aku!!!" Bentak Hikari sambil menoleh ke belakang. Di belakang Hikari ada dua orang anak laki-laki berwajah sama. Salah seorang dari mereka memegang pergelangan tangan Hikari, sementara yang satu lagi hanya diam.

"Hentikan." Ujar anak yang menggenggam tangan Hikari. Dia memakai sebuah kaus berwarna biru dan celana pendek selutut. Rambutnya pendek berwarna coklat agak keemasan. Matanya yang berwarna coklat menatap Hikari dalam-dalam. (Readers: Sok amat sih kayak drama!! Author: Jangan ganggu Narasi w!) Hikari melepaskan genggamannya dari lengan Ren yang sekarang sudah luka-luka.

"Bodoh kau Ren…" Ujar seorang temannya sambil membopong Ren ke UKS.

"Hei, kubilang lepaskan aku!!" Ujar Hikari sambil mengayunkan sebelah tangannya. Tapi dia terpeleset sesuatu dan terjatuh, namun anak itu langsung menangkapnya. Hikari yang kaget langsung berdiri.

"Hmm… 30 kg. Kau memang perempuan." Kata anak itu sambil tersenyum iseng.

"Eh?! Bener? Aahh!!! Sial… Kukira cowok! Makanya aku diam saja!" Ujar anak yang satu lagi.

"AH!! Tau dari mana?!" Hikari panik sendiri.

"Ah, maaf. Tapi aku sempat tak sengaja mendengar namamu. Hikari kan? Dari nama saja sudah ketahuan kalau kau itu cewek." Ujar anak itu. "Namaku Ichinose Kei, dan dia Kakak kembarku, Akira." Kata anak itu sambil tersenyum ceria. Namun Hikari yang malu berat badannya ketahuan langsung menginjak kaki Kei dengan keras.

JDUKK!!

"Adduuhh!!!" Kei memegang kakinya.

"Kalau begitu Yoroshiku ne, Kei! Dasar hentai!!" Kata Hikari sambil berjalan menjauh.

**-End of the Flash back, Normal POV-**

"Wow, sangar…" Ujar Minato.

"Benar-benar parah…" Tambah Shinjiro.

"Hahaha… Sudah kuduga kalian akan bicara begitu." Ujar Kei. "Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau disini? Bukannya bersama Hikari?" Tanya Kei pada Shinjiro.

"Apa kau lupa kalau dia sedang mandi?" Tanya Shinjiro.

"M-mandi??" Tanya Kei ragu.

"Iya, mandi. Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Shinjiro.

Syurr…

Dari hidung Kei keluar sedikit cairan merah.

"Heh… ternyata memang benar. Kau hentai…" Kata Shinjiro.

"Kei, h-hidung mu…" Ujar Minato. Saat itu, Shizuru keluar kamarnya. Dia menoleh.

"Dari tadi kudengar suara, ternyata kau, Kei-kun--…. KYAA!! Kei-kun! Kau mimisan!!!" Kata Shizuru panik.

"H-hah?" Kei masih nggak sadar.

"S-saputangan! Saputangan!!" Shizuru langsung ngeluarin saputangannya dan berlari kearah Kei. Dia lalu menutup hidung Kei dengan saputangannya.

"Hei ada ap--…" Hikari naik ke atas sambil mengeringkan rambutnya. (Udah pakai baju yang pasti) Melihat Hikari yang sedang mengeringkan rambut, mimisan Kei yang tadinya udah mau berhenti langsung ngucur lagi.

"Kei-kun joroookk!!!" Teriak Shizuru sambil lari kebelakang Hikari. Saputangannya yang tadinya putih jadi merah.

"….a?" Hikari menyelesaikan pertanyaannya.

"H-hihai (H-hikari)?" Tanya Kei yang lagi nutup hidungnya.

"Lo kenapa? Mimisan?" Tanya Hikari sambil ngedeketin Kei. Hikari mengeluarkan saputangannya sendiri lalu menyumbat hidung Kei. Kei langsung merah, semerah jaket Shinjiro.

"Dia kenapa?" Tanya Hikari pada Shinjiro dan Minato (lewat pikiran tentunya). "Jangan bilang kalau dia begini setelah mendengar kalau aku sedang mandi…" Ujar Hikari. Melihat wajah Hikari dari dekat, Kei…

Syuurr…

Dia tambah mimisan.

"Ya begitulah." Jawab Shinjiro dan Minato sambil sweatdrop.

"Haahh… Ternyata penyakit Hentai nya belum sembuh…" Hikari menghela napasnya lalu menaruh saputangannya di tangan Kei. Dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu pergi bersama Shizuru sambil berusaha ngehibur Shizuru yang lagi jijik kekamar. Sementara Kei sibuk ngeberentiin Mimisannya.

"Khh… Hial… (Khh… Sial…)" Kei mengumpat, sementara Minato ngakak. (Minato ngakak?! O_o Sumpah OOC abis)

"Nasib lu sial!!" Kata Minato.

"Hurusei! (Urusei!)" Bentak Kei yang lagi nyumbat hidungnya. Diapun beranjak dari sofa dan pergi ke kamarnya. Diikuti oleh Minato.

**-The Twin's (And Minato's former) Room-**

(Recommended BGM: Warm Feeling)

Kei masuk ke kamarnya. Akira menoleh.

"Yo, Kei, lo kena--…" Akira membatu sesaat melihat saputangan merah di tangan Kei.

"Jangan Tanya…" Kata Kei yang mimisannya udah berenti.

"Perasaan lo nggak punya saputangan merah. Dan lagi, itu merah darah… Lo mimisan ya?" Tanya Akira.

JLEB!

Pertanyaan yang tepat sasaran. Pengen banget si Minato tereak 'Iye!' ato 'Ho oh!' Tapi sayang yang bisa denger dia Cuma Kei ama Hikari.

"Urusei!! Bukan urusan lo!!" Bentak Kei yang mukanya merah.

"Waaa!! Bener kata gue!! Mimisan lo!!" Kata Akira yang udah ngerebut ntu saputangan.

"B-balikin!! Dasar! Jangan mentang-mentang lo Nii-san gue ya!!" Kata Kei.

"Biarin!! Dasar hentai otouto!!" Kata Akira sambil tertawa. Tapi dia mengembalikan saputangan itu. "Ganti bajumu sana. Kena darah tuh, sedikit." Ujar Akira sambil menunjuk noda darah di baju Kei.

"Iyaa…." Ujar Kei malas. Dia membuka kaus putih polosnya. Saat dia sedang mencari baju yang akan dia pakai, seseorang membuka pintu kamar.

"Kei, saputanganku ma--…"

"Oh great…"

"--na?" Itu Hikari. Sementara Kei masih shirtless…

"Hai Hikari!" Akira yang sedang duduk di kasur melambaikan tangannya.

"Hikari? Ada ap--…" Datang seseorang lagi.

"Double great…"

"--a?" Itu Shizuru. Dia membatu melihat Kei. Sementara Kei sendiri? Bakalan tepar kalo Hikari ama Shizuru nggak langsung pergi.

"H-hi-hika-hikari??" Kei gelagapan.

"Err… Nanti aku balik lagi… Ayo Shizuru." Ujar Hikari sambil tersenyum, dia lalu menarik Shizuru yang membatu dan membanting pintu kamar Kei. Kei? Udah siap-siap tepar... Akira? Lagi ketawa gaje. Minato? Udah ngakak gaje sejak awal. (sumpah, ni fic Major OOC)

**-----Hikari's and Shizuru's (and Shinjiro's former) room---------**

(Recommended BGM: Deep inside my Mind)

Melihat Hikari sedang menarik tangan Shizuru yang membatu, Shinjiro menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Shinjiro.

"Kunjungin aja noh kamar Kei, ntar lu ngerti." Ujar Hikari dalam hati.

"Hah?" Shinjiro yang penasaran langsung ngibrit –di death glare ama Shinjiro- err… langsung pergi ke kamar Kei. Disana, setelah melihat TKP (?) dan bertanya pada saksi (?) dia langsung kembali lagi.

"Udah tau?" Tanya Hikari.

"Kejadian konyol…" Katanya.

"Hn… Memang…"

**~TBC~**

* * *

Akira: Kei, ternyata lu emang hentai!!

Kei: U-urusei!!!

Author: Hahahaha!! Keren ya gue!!

Nakamura Shizuru: Bukan, lo gila!! Masa lo lupa sih kalo kita collab?!

Author: Ya maap…. *pundung di pojok* Oh iya, Minna!! Ku kasih tau lanjutan dari ntu Flesbek ya!

Readers: Nggak butuh!

Author: *pundung tapi langsung bangkit* Teteup ku kasih liat!

**-Lanjutan dari Flash back-**

"Kalau begitu, Yoroshiku ne, Kei! Dasar hentai!!" Kata Hikari sambil berjalan menjauh.

"Adududuhh…" Rintih Kei.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Bego lu!! Lu emang nggak kenal sama dia ya?" Tanya Akira sambil ngakak.

"Urusei!! Siapa sih, tu cewek?!" Tanya Kei sambil berusaha duduk dan mengecek apakah kakinya masih sehat walafiat abis diinjek beton. *diinjek Hikari = tepar*

**----Pergantian Narrator karena narrator yang satu lagi tepar----**

Ehm, saya, Narrator baru alias **Nakamura Shizuru** akan melanjutkan jejak (?) author. Oke. (Tentu saja dengan bahasa baku)

"Beneran lu nggak tau?!" Tanya Akira dengan err… mata yang hampir penuh dengan air mata karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Iya! Suer kesamber geledek dah!!" Ujar Kei. Semoga swear nya nggak terjadi.

"Ya amplop!!" Kata Akira. _'amplop?' _(pikiran Shizuru). "Dia itu tuh anak cewek paling berandal di seluruh kelas! Bahkan mungkin se prefektur!!" Kata Akira bersemangat. _'kurasa itu terlalu berlebihan…'_

"Heh, jangan-jangan dia tipe mu?" Goda Kei--… (Hikari maksa masuk dalam narasi… Hikari : Gila aja lo ya!!) *Oh, author udah nggak tepar*

**------Pergantian Narrator lagiii……-------**

"Gak bakal!! Gua sukanya yang alim!!" Ujar Akira sambil mencak-mencak.

"Kalian berdua…" Seorang guru datang di belakang mereka.

"Ada apa sensei?" Tanya Kei sambil memegang kakinya.

"Kei-kun, kakimu itu diinjak oleh Hinokami ya?" Tanya guru itu sambil memperhatikan kaki Kei.

"Hinokami? Oh, Hikari ya? Ya begitulah…" Jawab Kei sambil berdiri.

"Hh.. dasar anak itu… Bandel sekali." Guru itu menghela napasnya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kei.

"Ya, dia sepertinya tidak ada hari tanpa berkelahi. Dan dia selalu menang… Tapi sekolah ini juga tak bisa mengeluarkannya begitu saja." Ujar guru itu.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Akira.

"Pertama, dia yatim piatu. Kedua, nilai-nilai nya nomor tiga tertinggi di seluruh sekolah ini." Ujar guru itu.

Hening…

Hening…

Hening…

(SFX: Suara jangkrik)

"UAPAAAAA???!!!!" Teriak Kei dan Akira bersamaan. "M-maaf sensei.." Mereka langsung meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa. Itu adalah reaksi para murid baru dan guru baru." Guru itu tertawa kecil lalu pergi. Sementara si kembar? Mereka bengong….

**-End of the Flashback-**

Gaje kan? Yo wess lah, Ripiu plis?


End file.
